The Strawhats Pokemon Trainer
by Derra
Summary: After archieving her dream of becoming a pokemon master and catching every pokemon there is Kimi gets caugth in a strange storm and ends in an island on another world.
1. prologue

Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was _Gold Roger_. He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world.

"Want my ultimate treasures? It's possible... I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in _that_ place."

The world has entered the pirate era.

The storm was raging around her.

Kimi was a 17 years old girl with dark blond hair that reached her mid back pulled into a ponytail She was a tall girl, 176cm (5'8''), and wore a wine colored t-shit with long flowing sleeves that ended past her hands and three holes up the arms with cloth strings tying the two halves oft the sleeves, bell-bottom dark blue jeans, trekking boots, two leather bracelets on her right wrist, her new model red videomisor on the left one, and a black and red backpack with one diagonal strap. She had been lounging on the beach on Vermilion City after wining her sixth pokemon tournament when professor Elm had called. He told her that a strange storm had appeared around the Whirl Islands and that the ships couldn't get through. He hoped that she, having been there before to try and catch Lugia while trying to complete the pokedex, goal she had already achieved for the regions of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Teselia, would be able to pass and see what was causing it.

So here she was, holding with all her strength onto her red gyarados for dear life while he tried to get her to safety during the biggest thunderstorm she had ever seen with six meter waves trying to bring them under. Usually this wouldn't be much of a problem for an aquatic pokemon, much less a gyarados, but if he went underwater for too long his trainer would drown, so he had to swim with his head above the water, and she could tell he was tiring.

They had been fighting the storm for at least two hours, and she had lost all sense of direction, when a massive wave, at least ten meters tall, pulled them under _again_. Gyarados resurfaced as soon as he could and they came to face a wall of big and sharp_ as hell_ rocks. Her gyarados mustered all his strength and managed to jump above them landing on the other side in the middle of a _big as a mountain whirlpool_ and they were swallowed by it.

"_Well"_ she tough _"at least gyarados will be alright once he gets out of this and my other pokemon are safe inside their pokeballs". _Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Kimi awoke to the sound of small waves and the sun sinning on her eyes, she groaned and tried to go back to sleep but a loud roar had her alert and on her feet immediately. The first thing she saw was her red gyarados resting on the beach near her looking tired but ready to attack whatever was behind her. She turned around and had to make a double take, there in front of her stood a treasure-chest/human thing with the biggest _green_ afro she had ever seen and a bunch of the strangest animals one could think of, and being a pokemon master that was saying something.

"Hello" said the thing with the afro "now that you're awake could you tell that seaking that brought you here to go away or something, because it looks like it wants to eat us"

"¿Seaking?"

"Yes, that water monster behind you"

"That's not a seaking, it's a gyarados." Se explained, but seeing his scared look she turned towards her pokemon and saying "thank you for taking me out of that storm, now come rest a bit" she called it back.

"I don't know what you just did, but thank you" the afro thing said "My name's Gaimon and..." he told her about the animals on the island and how he got stuck in the treasure chest. In return she told him about her pokemon and where she came from. He told her he had never heard of such creatures or places before and explained how the world was made by four seas separated by both the red line and the grand line. By the end of the explanation Kimi had a bit of a headache from all the new information. She told Gaimon she was going for a walk and went into the forest. Walking always helped her think.

"_I've never heard of this place before and Gaimon doesn't know anything about pokemon, Kanto or any of the other continents I've been to, to top it of my videomisor doesn't work, and this thing should work no mater how far from home I am. The storm that brought me here wasn't normal, probably caused by a strange pokemon like professor Elm thought. That leaves me with only one possibility, that storm sent me to a totally different world or dimension, whatever it is. It doesn't seem possible, but some pokemon have very strange abilities, and it's the only thing I can think of at the moment."_

It was getting late and she wasn't getting anywhere thinking about it _"Aaah, well nothing I can do abut it, so whatever happens happens, I'll just have to find a way back home if I can. It'll be just like a big adventure, and I have the six pokemon I usually travel with with me (she had checked twice to make sure they were all there and alright), so I should be fine." _And with that last though she went back to where Gaimon and his strange pets were.

* * *

It had been three days since she met Gaimon, she had told him that if no one came to the island in a weeks time she would go out on her own. He hadn't liked that, he understood her desire to leave and explore the world, and hopefully find a way home, but he said it was too dangerous to go out to sea alone and without a map. She understood that, and she kind of liked him and his strange pets, but she really wanted to go out and explore, and she knew her pokemon felt the same way.

She was strolling through the forest with her ariados when a fox-chicken thing appeared and started walking and looking behind him till she followed.

When she reached the big boulder Gaimon always looked to she heard voices.

"... Will you join us, uncle?" a boy about her age with a straw hat, black hair, a red shirt, blue sorts with fur, and sandals sitting cross-legged atop the boulder asked.

"You... you... you're inviting me?" Gaimon asked with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, but I can't go with you. Although I would like you to take Kimi here along." He said pointing at her.

Suddenly the straw-hat boy was nose to nose with her. Surprised she took a small step back and ariados came to her side with a menacing hiss ready to defend her. The boy looked down at the giant spiders eyes and then back up to hers. He must have liked what he saw because he backed off a bit and smiled.

"Alright, you can come with us. I'm Luffy, and that's Nami. Zoro is waiting with the boats, you'll be the new member of my pirate crew." He told her pointing at an orange aired girl she hadn't noticed before. She had short orange hair and wore a short sleeved t-shit, a sort skirt and heeled boots, and was maybe a year or so older than her.

"Pirates, uh? Well, you seem like good people, so I don't see why not. But, if any of you hurt ariados here or any of my other pokemon there will be hell to pay." She told him pointing to ariados and glaring a little. The boy, _Luffy _she reminded herself, took it in stride saying that if they were her friends then they where his friends too, but Nami seemed a bit more reluctant so on their way to the boats she explained what pokemon were, which calmed her down somewhat.

Once on the beach she had released her other five pokemon so that Luffy would stop harassing her about wanting to see them. She had laughed at the face Nami made when she saw gyarados and said her goodbyes to Gaimon while the other two studied her pokemon. Then she called them all save gyarados back (she would let him swim with them for a while at least, and she could ride on him if she got tired of being on a small boat for too long), the three of them got into the two boats and while the other two said their goodbyes she studied her new captain's first mate. He was a bit taller than her, not that the other two were short, Luffy was only a few centimeters shorter than she was and Nami was nearly as tall as Luffy. He had spiky short _green_ (natural orange hair she could understand but _green_!?) hair and three earrings on his left hear. He wore a white t-shirt, dark green pants and boots, a green haramaki on his waist, and a dark green bandanna tied to his left arm.

"_Well, here starts my new adventure, and something tells me it's going to be fun"_ she though as they took off.


	3. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Kimi joined the crew. Luffy and Zoro were in the smallest boat with Nami's boat on one side and Kimi laying down on Gyarados head on the other. Kimi had been looking forward to scaring the swordsman when he first saw Gyarados, but had been disappointed when he looked at her sitting on his massive head, with Luffy telling her to let him ride too, as he had only rolled his eyes at them and gone back to sleep.

"We need to plan things more" Nami said getting her attention.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked

"Are we going to the _Grand Line _like **this**_**?**_" she asked him in return.

"Oh, that's right! Although uncle cabbage gave us plenty of fruits, we don't have any meat on this ship!" the captain answered .

"I'm not talking about the food supplies!"

"And we don't have any sake to drink, either! How boring!" the swordsman put in.

"Let's not worry about the problem of food and drink first" the navigator yelled. "The place we're going to, the _Grand Line_ is the most dangerous place in the world! Every pirate in this world wishes to get the treasure there, so we need to get a better ship fist"

"She has a point there, those tiny boats won't be any good in a decent storm, you know?" Kimi put her two cents in.

Nami nodded and continued "We're also short on crew members and this ship doesn't have any equipment No matter what you think, we cant possibly be safe!"

"Oh! What do we do then?" Luffy asked.

"We have to prepare first" she told him "and plan for the journeys ahead. There's a village due north We should go there first. First thing to do when we get there is look for a better ship!"

"And eat some meat!" Their captain yelled happily.

Kimi face palmed _"What have I gotten myself into?_, made Gyarados go to Nami's boat and got off his head before calling him back, if they were going to a village it would be best if they didn't scare the people living there.

* * *

The four of them were sitting in a restaurant eating and talking with a village boy. He was about Kimi's age and a bit taller than Luffy, with black curly hair and a very long nose. He wore brown overalls with a white sash around his waist, brown boots, a yellow bandanna on his head, a blue and white cloth on his left arm and a big brown bag with one strap over his shoulder He had tried to scare them away with lies thinking they wanted to attack the village, but his three little friends had run away and his lies hadn't worked on Nami, honestly who (Luffy didn't count) would believe he had _80 million men_ on this tiny island?

"So, you're looking for companions and a big ship?" The boy, _Usopp _Kimi reminded herself, asked "sounds like a big adventure. There's only one place where you can find the stuff you want in this village. Although it's not a very big ship, but it's not that small either."

"Where?" Nami asked.

"There's a mansion not far from this village that belongs to a wealthy family. The ship belongs to the mansion's owner." Usopp answered. "Although we say that she is the owner... she is a pitiful young girl... a weak and sick girl that always lies on her bed..."

"Eh? Then how come she's the owner of the mansion?" Nami asked.

"Obasan! Another plate of meat!" Luffy yelled.

"I want some more sake..." Zoro added

"Are you listening to me!?" Usopp yelled

"Don't mind them" Kimi told him.

"I think it happened about a year ago... that girl's parents died of sickness, leaving her a large inheritance, a mansion, and over ten servants... Even if you are really rich, it doesn't exempt you from sorrow" he finished reclining in his chair.

"Never mind" Nami said feeling sorry for the girl "Let's forget about searching for a ship in this village. We'll go and search somewhere else..."

"Okay!" Luffy said "but we're not in a hurry anyways, I still want some more meat. Let's buy some more meat for our supply!"

"Oh yea," Usopp added "you... said earlier that you're looking for companions?"

"Is there somebody who wants to be our companion?" the captain asked.

"Let me be the captain, and I'll join you!"

"Never mind" the four said together.

They were having a cup of coffee after eating when the door was flung open and three kids entered yelling "Usopp pirate group is here!" when they saw them without Usopp they came to their table. "Hey pirates! What did you do to our captain Usopp? Give us back our captain!"

"What a delicious meat!" Luffy said completely ignoring them.

"He.. he ate the captain!" they yelled making Nami and Kimi chuckle.

Zoro looked at Kimi with a smirk before saying "Your captain... ("What? What did you do?") we just... ate him"

"Gyaaaaaahhhhh, onibabaaaa! they shouted looking at Nami.

"Why are you looking at me!?" she yelled before turning to Zoro "Why did you tell them those weird thing!?" Zoro just laughed and Kimi was doubled over and holding her sides with laughter.

* * *

After they calmed down the three kids told them that Usopp visited the mansion to try and lift the girl's spirits and that she was a lot better than before so Luffy decided they would ask her for a ship. That hadn't gone well, before she could agree to anything her butler had appeared and things had gone downhill from there. He had insulted Usopp's father for being a pirate and when he had continued despite the girl, Kaya, telling him to stop Usopp had punched him. After a bit more yelling and Usopp nearly punching the guy again the boy had left and Zoro, Nami, and Kimi had had to restrain and drag Luffy and the three kids out, though Kimi would have liked noting more at the moment than sickening her pokemon on the butler.

They were now on the fence near the town, Luffy and one of the kids had disappeared a while ago, so Kimi was sitting on the floor next to Zoro playing with her shiny umbreon. The two remaining kids had freaked out when they saw him appear out of nowhere and were now giving her wary glances, it had been pretty funny at first but had soon grown old so now she was just ignoring them.

She and Umbreon looked up when they heard the third child screaming while he ran towards them. "We are in trouble now. There is a person who walks backwards. There is a weird guy who is walking backwards towards here."

"Liar" shouted the other two.

"It's the truth! Look!" He defended himself pointing the way he had come.

He was right, there was a guy walking backwards coming, when he reached them he said "Hey! Who told you that I am weird? I am not a weirdo." but she had to agree with the kid, the guy was very weird, with heart shaped sunglasses and a goatee shaped like the ones the pharaohs wore.

"But you look really strange" Nami told him.

"Don't be stupid. I am just a regular hypnotist"

"_There is nothing regular about being an hypnotist to begin with" _Kimi thought while putting a hand on Umbreon's neck to hold him, because he had bared his teeth at the hypnotist and started growling softly.

"Hypnotist? That's cool."

"Why don't you show us your trick?

"Yeah"

"What? Don't be stupid. Why do I have to listen to someone that I don't know? You shouldn't show your tricks the first time you meet someone." He told the three kids, and then proceeded to show them "Listen! Look at this ring!"

"Why didn't he say that in the first place?" Zoro sweatdroped.

"When I say 'one, two, jango!' you will be sleepy. Understand? One... two... Jango." Both the three kids and the hypnotist fell asleep.

"_Some hypnotist" _Kimi though while Zoro yelled "Why the hell are you sleeping too!?"

Later, after seeing Usopp run pass them with a very strange face, they had made the kids lead them to the coast, where they had found Luffy sleeping upside-down at the bottom of the cliff and, after waking him, he had told them about Kuro's plan. The children had run home and, after Luffy said they had to go buy meat, they had followed them. They were all walking together when they saw Usopp.

"Eh? You are not dead?" he said when he saw Luffy

"Dead, no, I just woke up"

"Anyway" interrupted one of the children "we know everything. We have to hurry and tell everyone about the pirates"

"Tell everyone?" Usopp asked with a strange expression on his face, then he started laughing "You should know I was lying again. I just hate that caretaker, so I made up the story about him being a pirate."

None of the pirates believed him, but the kids did:

"You lied."

"I thought it was true"

"Why are you playing along with him?"

"But I don't like the captain doing that."

"I don't like it either."

"Me too. Even tough that caretaker is bad, captain's never should make up stories about anyone." With that the three left.

* * *

Back at the sore that night Usopp told them what happened.

"Because I am a liar no one will believe my story."

"But the truth is still the truth, those pirates are going to come, right?" Nami asked.

"I think so... but everyone thinks it's a lie, they think that tomorrow will be a peaceful day. So I will wait for them here! I will make this become a lie. I even got shot in the arm... I was chased by the villagers, but it is the village I have been trying to protect. I love this village... and want to protect everyone. I can't stand it. All of them will be killed without knowing anything."

"You are a good person after all" Zoro said.

"Yeah," Kimi added "you think that you will have to fight alone?"

"We will help you too" Luffy followed.

"But I have to tell you first, all the treasure must be mine." Nami finished making Kimi and Zoro sweatdrop.

"You will help me? Why?"

"Well, you are trying to protect your home" Kimi started.

"And your face tells us that you are scared" Luffy said.

"Because there are many enemies, right?" Zoro finished.

"Don't be stupid!" Usopp shouted "you think I am scared of them? Even though they have more people, I will never be afraid of them, I am captain Usopp! The greatest fighter of the sea!"

"You're shacking" Kimi pipped up helpfully with a smirk while the others looked pointedly at his trembling legs.

"What are you looking at?" he yelled at them "They are the kuro pirates, remember? Everyone must be afraid of them. You got a problem with that?!"

"That's why we'll lend you a hand" Zoro explained "we did not laugh at you. We just think that you are good"

"I just feel sympathy" Luffy added "not that I'll risk my life to help you".

Once he calmed down he went to the road and started to make a plan. "They will come to this coast... because it leads directly to the village. This path is the only way. It is surrounded by cliff faces. It's easy to say"

"Really? That easy?" Luffy asked.

"But the truth is not" he continued "What are your skills?"

"Cutting" Zoro

"Stretching" Luffy

"Stealing!" Nami

"Training pokemon" Kimi

"My skill is hiding" Usopp.

"You have to fight too!" the four of them yelled at him.


End file.
